Computers utilize a variety of magnetic media devices for the storage of software programs and data. Information recorded on the magnetic medium takes the form of flux transitions that represent the binary "1's" and "0's" that form the digital information. Tape cartridges, such as single-reel tape cartridges, are commonly used in library or other archival data storage applications. In such applications, a user or a robotic mechanism selects a tape cartridge for processing and inserts the cartridge into a tape drive coupled to a computer. In a fully automated system, a mechanism within the tape drive loads the tape from its entry point to a position in which the tape becomes accessible for read-from and write-to operations.
A variety of different size data tape cartridges are available. The drives for the different size cartridges, however, must be substantially the same size, so as to fit within a standard size slot or space available within the framework of a personal computer or the like. Larger cartridges enable storage of more data on the tape within, however, the larger the cartridge the more difficult it is to design a drive mechanism to fit within the design envelope.
For example, some single reel cartridges are 105.4 mm wide, by 102 mm long by 21.5 mm high. Such a cartridge, by itself fills a substantial portion of the design envelope for the tape drive. As a result, tape drives for this type of cartridge have utilized manual loading mechanisms. All movement and operations to load the tape cartridge into the drive, open the tape door for access to the tape leader and engage the tape drive gear to the drive motor gear have been manual in nature. A portion of the cartridge remains outside the drive, even in the fully loaded position, to allow a person to grip a portion of the cartridge to pull the cartridge from the drive.
Data cartridge tape drives have been developed with automatic or "soft" loading and unloading of the cartridge. However, because of the size and complexity of the loading mechanism, these automatic loaders have been used only in drives for smaller tape cartridges.
Also, automatic cartridge tape drives must be able to load and unload cartridges many times without jamming or other failures. A failure of an automatic loader mechanism may damage a tape cartridge, and such a failure makes the drive unusable until repaired or replaced. Typical design parameters for drives available today call for the loader mechanism to continue to operate successfully for at least 300,000 loading/unloading cycles. For applications with frequent cartridge replacement, such as tape library systems providing access to volumes of data to many users via networks, to have a truly useful life each tape loader mechanism must operate successfully with little or no wear for many more cycles than even this design parameter.
Automatic loader mechanisms have been developed in the past that include some form of conveyor to retract the cartridge entirely within the drive and lower the cartridge for engagement with the tape drive motor gear. These mechanisms are motor driven and must include some means to convert the rotational motion of the motor into a complex motion of the conveyor during loading and unloading operations. The mechanisms for actuating the conveyors in such loaders have used complex linkage systems of two or more pivotal members, to achieve the necessary degrees of motion, to load and unload the cartridge. Such linkage systems take up considerable space within the design envelope of the tape drive, making it impossible to design an automatic drive for a relatively large cartridge. Also, such linkage systems are rather fragile. Such a linkage wears quickly and may be damaged by impact, either when the user inserts the cartridge with too much force or due to an external impact on the drive or computer housing.
Also, where the prior mechanisms have utilized gears, the drive gears have been "in-line" with the associated linkages or arms, to transfer motive torque to the cartridge shuttle system. For example, if a gear is in-line with the attached linkage or arm, that is to say in approximately the same plane, the driving of the linkage or arm provides efficient conversion to torque on the linkage or arm, without imparting any moment of force in any direction that is out of the plane. While such gears are generally effective, the in-line arrangement occupies excessive space.
It should, therefore, be appreciated that a need exists for an automatic loading mechanism for data tape cartridges that takes up the minimum amount of space within the design envelope of the tape drive, to allow the mechanism and the drive to handle as large a cartridge as possible. Also, a need exists for a loader mechanism of this type that is particularly durable and can operate successfully for a large number of loading/unloading cycles without any jams or other failures.